Cho Family
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Menceritakan kisah Cho Kyuhyun , Cho Sungmin, dan keluarga kecil mereka. Lets chek chingudeul! WARNING: KYUMIN FF! YAOI! KYUMIN WITH THEIR CHILDREN! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! JOYer segara rapatkan barisan! Semoga kalian suka. RCL PLEASE! \(*o*)/


**Cho Family**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Family.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Oneshot

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Dua bocah berusia lima tahun dengan seragam sama terlihat saling mendorong tubuh mereka di depan sebuah pintu kamar.

"Kwangie minggir!" suruh _namja_ kecil berambut pirang.

"Ish Youngie _hyung,_ nanti dulu. Kwangie belum dengar," _namja_ kecil berambut coklat gelap terdengar menolak suruhan _namja_ berambut pirang dengan nada merajuk.

"Apanya yang tidak dengar? Tempelkan telingamu, bukan wajahmu _pabo!_" sembur _namja_ kecil berambut pirang alias Cho Youngmin.

"Sudah _hyung,_ tapi tidak dengar."

Karena kesal dengan kepolosan atau keluguan nan dekat dengan kata bodoh yang selalu menghinggap di otak saudara kembarnya itu membuat Youngmin sedikit memukul kepala _dongsaeng_nya.

"Telingamu bermasalah! Minggir!"

Kwangmin hanya bisa merengut kesal kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya agar Youngmin bisa mengganti posisinya.

Dua namja kecil itu masih berkutat dengan kegiatan menguping mereka hingga tak menyadari kehadiran satu sosok _namja_ yang sedikit bingung dengan keributan yang dibuat dua _namja_ kecil itu.

"Hei."

Youngmin dan Kwangmin terlonjak bersamaan. Dua _namja_ kecil itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah belakang.

"_Aish_ Cannie _hyung,_ Youngie kira siapa," ucap Youngmin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Cannie _hyung!_ Cannie _hyung!_ Sini! Sini!"

Cho Sandeul a.k.a Cannie hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat tingkah aneh adik kembarnya. Tadi ia melihat dengan jelas kalau Youngmin dan Kwangmin tengah menempelkan telinga mereka ke daun pintu kamar orang tua mereka.

Sandeul memiringkan kepalanya, menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menatap penuh selidik pada dua adiknya.

"Menguping eoh?"

Youngmin dan Kwangmin saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepada dengan gerakan kompak.

"_Aniya._"

"_Keundae?_" kejar Sandeul sambil melipat dua lengannya di depan dada, matanya masih menatap penuh selidik membuat dua adiknya merasa seperti dua bocah nakal yang tertangkap basah tengah menguping di depan kamar kedua orang tua mereka.

"Tadi Kwangie dengar papa teriak _hyung,_ jadi Youngie penasaran ingin dengar juga. Apa _daddy_ dan papa sedang bertengkar?" jawab dan tanya Youngmin bersamaan.

"Huh?" kaget Sandeul.

"_Ne,_ bertengkar. Seperti Youngie dan Kwangie saat bertengkar," jelas Kwangmin.

Sandeul membuat kerutan penuh tanya di kening mulusnya. Dia tahu dengan jelas adik kembarnya ini akan saling berteriak dan saling mengejek saat sedang bertengkar. Tapi, apa iya orang tuanya bertengkar dengan cara konyol seperti dua adik kembarnya.

"Tidak mungkin, coba minggir, _hyung_ mau periksa langsung."

Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang pada dasarnya pensaran dengan suara-suara mengerikan yang mereka dengar dari kamar orang tuanya hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Sandeul. Toh, mereka butuh bantuan orang yang lebih tahu untuk memecahkan rasa ingin tahu yang selalu bermunculan di otak jenius mereka berdua

Sandeul yang awalnya berniat untuk menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu, urung melakukan niatnya saat segelintir pemikiran konyol muncul di kepalanya. Jika ia menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu, hal itu sama saja seperti yang telah di lakukan dua adik kembaranya. Dia baru saja menuduh Youngmin dan Kwangmin menguping, kalau dia melakukan hal itu artinya sama saja, dia, Youngmin, dan Kwangmin memang penguping.

Sandeul menolehkan kepala ke arah dua adiknya, dua wajah itu memang terlihat polos, sangat polos malah. Tapi percayalah, di kepala dua makhluk kecil itu tengah berkeliaran berbagai pikiran yang telah siap menyerang Sandeul jika _namja_ yang wajahnya mirip kelinci itu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_ tidak akan menempelkan telinga di pintu. _Hyung_ bukan penguping."

Youngmin dan Kwangmin mempoutkan bibir bersamaan saat serangan yang akan mereka lancarkan bisa ditebak langsung oleh Sandeul.

Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu Sandeul meraih ganggang pintu, berharap pintu itu terkunci agar ia bisa memiliki alasan kuat untuk menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu daripada harus melihat langsung. Itu sih jika faktanya orang tua mereka memang tengah bertengkar.

CKLEK!

"Eh _hyung,_ tidak dikunci loh!" pekik Kwangmin gembira sementara Youngmin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dengan gerakan lucu.

'Mati aku!' batin Sandeul.

"Tahu begini kan kita bisa masuk sejak tadi Kwangie," ujar Youngmin.

"Iya, Youngie _hyung_ betul! Cannie _hyung_ tunggu apa? Kalau _daddy_ dan papa sedang bertengkar kita harus pisahkan mereka berdua," suara Kwangmin terdengar sok bijak mengajari Sandeul.

"Tapi-"

Sandeul meneguk ludahnya gugup, kamar orang tua mereka memang di desain kedap suara. Tapi jika ia membuka pintu ini kemungkinan terburuk yang tidak ingin Sandeul lihat adalah melihat langsung orang tuanya saling berteriak marah.

"Ish Cannie _hyung!_" desau Kwangmin kemudian dengan tidak sabarnya mendorong keras pintu kamar orang tua mereka.

BRAK!

Bunyi BRAK yang cukup keras itu terdengar lebih keras di kepala Sandeul saat matanya menangkap dengan jelas situasi apa yang terjadi di kamar orang tuanya. Di sana, di kasur besar itu terlihat jelas bagaimana _daddy_ mereka menindih _namja_ yang ia dan adiknya sebut papa. Lengguhan keras sosok dalam tindihan _daddy_nya masih terdengar jelas ke telinganya.

'_Oh my!_ Ini lebih buruk dari dugaanku! Otak polos adik-adikku!' jerit Sandeul dalam hati.

"_Daddy!_" jerit Kwangmin.

Dua _namja_ yang tengah berada di atas ranjang besar itu hanya bisa terlonjak dengan ekspresi wajah kaget luar bisa. Dengan gerakan cepat, _namja_ yang Kwangmin panggil _daddy_ buru-buru bergerak meraih selimut besar untuk menutup tubuhnya dan tubuh _namja_ yang tadi berada dalam tindihannya.

Sandeul masih berdiri di tempatnya. Matanya bergerak bingung menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya yang saat ini menampakkan ekspresi berlawanan. Jika papa mereka masih menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dan gugup luar biasa, maka _daddy_ mereka hanya bisa melukiskan senyum tampan nan menawanannya.

"Hai _babydeul,_" sapanya sok asik.

Cho Kyuhyun, _daddy_ dari Cho Sandeul, Cho Youngmin, dan Cho Kwangmin terlihat masih bertahan di posisinya. Menindih papa tiga putranya dengan tubuh bagian atas yang tidak tertutupi selimut. Sandeul yang saat ini sudah berusia 18 tahun bisa menebak dengan jelas kalau Kyuhyun masih berada didalam papanya –Cho Sungmin.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

_Namja_ yang masih melukis wajah gugup nan kaku itu terlihat melongokkan wajahnya dari balik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Papa _aish!_" dengus Sandeul saat _namja_ berwajah mirip Sungmin itu berhasil mendapatkan suaranya.

"_Daddy_ apakan papa? Kenapa papa teriak-teriak?" tanya Youngmin marah.

Sandeul benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Dua adik polosnya ini terlalu memiliki keingintahuan yang besar.

"_Daddy_ tidak melakukan apapun," jawab Kyuhyun sok polos.

"Tapi tadi Kwangie dengar papa teriak-teriak. Pasti _daddy_ nakal sama papa, iya kan _hyung_?" tuduh Kwangmin sambil meminta dukungan pada Youngmin.

"_Ne_ betul! Terus kenapa _daddy_ tidak pakai baju? Kalau _daddy_ mau bertengkar tidak pakai baju dengan papa seharusnya di kamar mandi! Youngie dan Kwangie juga sering bertengkar di kamar mandi."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengulum bibirnya, ia merasakan dengan jelas sejak tadi tangan Sungmin bergerak mencubit kesal pinggangnya.

"Cannie," panggil Sungmin sambil melemparkan tatapan memohon.

Sandeul melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan gerakan dramatis sambil menghela napas.

"Seharusnya _daddy_ dan papa kunci pintu lebih dulu!" omelnya.

"Kami pikir kalian belum pulang sekolah, _baby,_" kilah Kyuhyun.

Sandeul mengibaskan tangannya kemudian berusaha mengajak dua adiknya keluar kamar orang tua mereka.

"Setelah ini kita makan siang bersama, papa sudah memasak makanan special untuk kalian berdua," bujuk Sungmin. Ia juga ingin segera keluar dari selimut tebal menyebalkan ini dan mengomeli Kyuhyun habis-habisan.

"Tidak mau! Kwangie harus melindungi papa dari _daddy_ yang nakal!" tolak Kwangmin dengan nada sok pahlawan seperti kartun-kartun yang sering di tontonnya.

"Betul! Youngie juga mau lindungi papa dari _daddy!_"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum konyol.

"Oh _daddy,_ lakukan sesuatu!" kesal Sandeul.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan kemudian mengangkat dua tangannya.

"Oke, oke. _Daddy_ janji tidak akan melakukan apapun, kalian bisa menyerang _daddy_ kalau papa kalian berteriak lagi. Okay jagoan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap bergantian dua putra kembarnya.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin masih belum menjawab tapi Sandeul sudah menarik tangan dua bocah kecil itu untuk keluar kamar. Mau tidak mau mereka mengikuti setengah hati sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh intimidasi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa.

"Keluar sekarang juga," ucap Sungmin dari sela-sela giginya. Ia tak ingin _baby_ kembar mereka yang masih setia mengawasi mendengar ucapannya.

"Tidak akan, kita selesaikan ini dulu," jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah pelan.

Satu cubitan kesal Sungmin tempatkan lagi di pinggang Kyuhyun dan _namja_ tampan itu hanya merespon dengan lonjakan kecil selebihnya ia masih bertahan menebar senyum pada baby Youngie dan Kwangie yang sudah pasti masih berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Masih ada nanti malam Kyu!"

"Nanti malam beda lagi."

"Tidak mau!" kesal Sungmin akhirnya.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang sudah nyaris menghilang di balik pintu kembali muncul.

"Barusan papa teriak! _Daddy_ apakan papa?" serang Kwangmin berusaha kembali memasuki kamar orang tuanya diikuti Youngmin. Sandeul muncul dan kembali berusaha menarik dua adiknya pergi.

"_Aish,_ mereka itu," kesal Kyuhyun tanpa peduli keberadaan tiga anaknya yang masih heboh di depan pintu ia melanjutkan kegiatan tertundanya.

"Kyuhyun jangan sekarang!" jerit Sungmin.

"Sebentar Ming, aku janji sebentar."

"Tidak mau!"

Jika Sungmin heboh menolak Kyuhyun, di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya Sandeul masih berusaha menarik paksa dua adiknya yang juga masih memaksakan diri untuk melindungi papa mereka.

"Itu papa teriak _hyung!_" pekik Youngmin kesal.

"Itu bukan berteriak. Itu mendesah!" kesal Sandeul akhirnya.

"_Daddy_ jangan nakal sama papa!" teriak Kwangmin sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Sandeul.

"Cannie _hyung_ lepas!"

Demi apapun Sandeul benar-benar kesulitan mengurus dua pemberontak kecil ini.

"_Daddy_! Papa! Cepatlah atau aku menangis sekarang juga!" teriak Sandeul keras.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Dua bocah kecil ditambah satu _namja_ berusia 18 tahun terlihat duduk kesal di ruang makan dengan gestur tubuh yang sama. Tangan dilipat di depan dada, alis bertaut, dan bibir dipoutkan dengan lucu. Kyuhyun, _daddy_ dari tiga pelaku aksi 'ngambek' itu hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum kecil melihat tingkah putranya.

"Sayang, aku mau itu," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada daging panggang kesukaan tiga putranya.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi berusaha membujuk Sandeul plus _baby_ kembar mereka langsung melotot kesal pada Kyuhyun. Bukannya membantu untuk membujuk, Kyuhyun justru usilnya makin membuat raut sebal di wajah _baby_ mereka makin kental saja.

"Apa? Aku hanya minta daging, kenapa tidak boleh? Lagi pula tidak ada yang mau makan masakanmu," ucap Kyuhyun seolah mengabaikan lirikan tajam yang tengah dilayangkan _baby twins_ plus _baby_ Cannie.

Dengan gerakan sok tak sadar Kyuhyun mengarahkan sumpitnya untuk meraih sepotong daging panggang. Namun-

TRAK!

Kyuhyun mengerjab keget untuk beberapa saat. Matanya memandang bergantian 3 wajah marah yang terlihat lucu di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa Sandeul, Youngmin, dan Kwangmin bergerak kompak menahan sumpit Kyuhyun dengan sumpit mereka. Satu pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Kyuhyun. Sejak kapan putra-putranya itu meraih sumpit? Seingatnya, beberapa detik yang lalu mereka masih ngambek dengan melipat lengan di depan dada.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah tertawa pelan di sebelahnya. Ah, satu fakta yang Kyuhyun lupakan. Siapa cepat dia dapat. Urusan daging panggang buatan Sungmin tiga putra Cho itu tidak pernah mau kalah dengan _daddy_ mereka.

"_Daddy_ tidak lihat kalau ini hanya tiga?" ketus Youngmin sambil menggeser sumpit Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganga untuk beberapa saat, lidah Cho Youngmin itu benar-benar _copy-paste_ dari lidahnya. Jangan diragukan lagi ketajamannya.

Kwangmin yang dasarnya masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun langsung bergerak mengamankan masakan tuna dan daging yang tersedia di meja makan ke piringnya dan piring Youngmin serta Cannie _hyung_nya.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo tak percaya. Jiwa kejam yang tersembunyi dalam tubuh Cho Kwangmin terlihat muncul ke permukaan.

Sandeul menepuk kepala dua _dongsaeng_nya dengan gerakan pelan seolah menunjukkan kalau ia puas dengan kerja bagus adik kembarnya.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Apa-apaan ini? Lalu _daddy_ makan apa?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Sandeul yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun menjadi pusat utama perhatian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebelumYoungmin dan Kwangmin lahir, kadang kala bersikap kekanakan seperti dua adiknya walau faktanya _namja_ tanggung itu kini berusia 18 tahun.

"_Daddy_ bisa makan itu, itu, dan itu," tunjuk Sandeul pada tiga mangkuk sayur berbeda jenis, setelahnya tiga Cho kekanakan itu langsung menikmati makan mereka tanpa peduli tatapan tak percaya yang kembali Kyuhyun layangkan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan _namja_ yang telah melahirkan 3 putra untuknya itu hanya bisa mengangkat bau tak tahu sebelum akhirnya menghela napas kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada ketiga putranya.

"_Baby._"

Sandeul, Youngmin, dan Kwangmin mengangkat kepala mereka bersamaan. Menatap penuh tanya pada papa mereka.

"Tidak boleh begitu, _daddy_ belum makan sejak tadi pagi," ucap Sungmin membuat ketiga anaknya kembali menunduk namun untuk kali ini mereka mengukir wajah dengan ekspresi bersalah saat mendengar suara lembut Sungmin.

Mereka mengerti maksud Sungmin dan bergerak setengah tak rela saat meletakkan kembali tuna dan daging yang tidak seharusnya mereka rampas secara berlebihan.

"_Daddy_ sih," gerutu Kwangmin.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Youngmin yang kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya. Sungmin memang jurus ampuh yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membujuk tiga putranya saat tengah kesal padanya.

Sandeul yang dasarnya hanya sedikit kesal pada Kyuhyun langsung menuruti maksud papanya sambil mendengus manja pada _daddy_nya.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum saat wajah penuh permusuhan masih terukir di wajah ketiga putranya.

"Oke! Oke! _Daddy_ minta maaf jika kalian kesal karena _daddy,_" ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin saling melirik satu sama lain, sementara Sandeul masih fokus pada makanannya.

"Oh ayolah~ _daddy_ benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun pada papa kalian. Sungguh!" tegas Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan _peace sign_-nya untuk meyakinkan dua putra kembarnya. Nah, untuk Sandeul, Kyuhyun tak perlu meyakinkan apapun, karena tanpa diyakinkan, Kyuhyun sudah mengerti jika Sandeul tak butuh penjelasannya. Dia sudah cukup dewasa mengenai hal tadi.

"Kalau _daddy _tidak melakukan apapun, lalu bagaimana bisa papa berteriak kesakitan seperti tadi?" kejar si jenius Youngmin.

"Sebenarnya yang sakit itu _daddy,_ bukan papa," kilah Kyuhyun.

"Sakit bohongan," gumam Sandeul.

"_Baby_ kau tahu dengan jelas_ daddy_ sakit apa," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sandeul.

"Ah? jadi benar _hyung? Daddy_ sakit?" kali ini si polos Kwangmin yang heboh bertanya pada Sandeul.

Sandeul hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil memasukkan sesumpit nasi berikut daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Daddy_ benar-benar sakit, lihat wajah _daddy,_ pucat seperti orang sakit kan?" Kyuhyun masih berusaha meyakinkan putra kembarnya dengan argument-argumen konyolnya.

Sandeul hanya bisa memutar bola matanya saat melihat anggukan dua adiknya. Demi apa mereka berdua percaya _daddy_ mereka sakit dengan alasan wajah pucat Kyuhyun, bukankah kulit _daddy_nya memang putih pucat. Dan sebentar lagi, dua makhluk jenius yang kadang sama-sama polos nyaris bodoh itu pasti mengukir wajah tak tega pada _daddy_ mereka. Dia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana dua adiknya itu begitu mencintai Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy_ sedang sakit?" tanya Kwangmin dengan nada menyesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati namun kepalanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kwangmin. Wajahnya juga dibuat sebisa mungkin terlihat tengah sakit.

"_Daddy_ makan yang banyak yah. Biar cepat sembuh, Youngie tidak mau _daddy_ sakit," ujar Youngmin. _Namja_ kecil dengan rambut pirang itu turun dari kursinya kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun diikuti Kwangmin di belakangnya.

Dua _namja_ kecil berusia lima tahun itu langsung menjulurkan dua lengannya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Youngmin dan Kwangmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya membuat dua _namja_ kecil itu bisa memeluk sayang leher _daddy_ mereka.

"Maaf ya _daddy,_ Kwangie tidak tahu kalau _daddy_ sakit," ucap Kwangmin sambil mencium pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Youngie juga minta maaf ya _daddy,_" kali ini Youngmin yang mengucapkan maafnya sambil mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

Sandeul mendesis disela-sela kegiatan makannya membuat Sungmin yang duduk di dekat Sandeul segera mengelus punggung putra sulungnya.

"Kesal sekali dengan _daddy_ eoh?" bisiknya.

"Tentu saja. Seharusnya _daddy_ dan papa mengunci pintu lebih dulu," rajuk Sandeul pada Sungmin. Jika sudah berdua dengan Sungmin sifat manja _namja_ delapan belas tahun itu akan menguar ke permukaan.

"_Baby,_ papa sudah meminta _daddy_ untuk melakukan itu, tapi _daddy_ bilang hanya sebentar. Papa tidak tahu jika akan selama itu."

"Seharusnya papa tidak dengarkan _daddy,_ sebentar versi _daddy_ dalam urusan itu tidak sebentar seperti yang papa pikirkan."

"_Ne_, sudah. Jangan merajuk seperti itu _baby._"

"Daddy dan _papa_ selalu begitu, kalau sudah seperti tadi bagaimana? Beruntung otak jenius mereka berdua tidak muncul di saat-saat seperti tadi. Jika aku yang melihat sih tidak masalah, aku sudah delapan belas tahun dan-"

"Sudah biasa melakukan itu dengan Baro," sela Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sandeul tergagap bahkan nyaris tersedak makanannya.

"Kyu!" omel Sungmin sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sandeul.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kaku saat melihat Sungmin melotot marah padanya.

"Papa~" rengek Sandeul.

"Tidak, jangan dengarkan _daddy. Daddy_ hanya bercanda," bujuk Sungmin saat melihat mata Sandeul berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun memang kerap kali menggoda Sandeul dengan banyolan-banyolan seperti itu dan Sandeul akan selalu begitu. Sensitif jika Kyuhyun sudah menyinggung-nyinggung soal pembicaraan orang dewasa.

Bukannya apa, Sandeul sampai sekarang masih sangat malu bila mengingat kejadian saat Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat Baro hampir menelanjangi Sandeul di dalam mobil yang terparkir di garasi mansion keluarga Cho. Memang sih saat itu Kyuhyun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat tampang kaget Baro dan Sandeul, tapi tetap saja sampai saat ini Sandeul malu bila mengingat hal itu.

"_Aish,_ sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Baro. Jadi tidak usah malu begitu _baby,_" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Itu masih lama _daddy!_"

"Oke! Oke! Jangan bahas soal itu lagi."

Sandeul hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil meneruskan makannya.

"_Daddy, daddy_ sakit apa? Kenapa _daddy_ yang sakit? Tadi yang bereriak papa, bukan _daddy,_" tanya Youngmin.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun tergugu untuk beberapa saat, ayah tiga anak itu terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa.

Sandeul menyeringai senang saat otak jenius _dongsaeng_nya itu berfungsi di saat-saat yang tepat.

"Sakit jatah," gumam Sandeul lagi.

"Eh? Saki tapa _hyung?_" tanya Kwangmin saat samar-samar mendengar jawaban Sandeul.

"Nah! Cannie _hyung_ yang akan jelaskan pada kalian soal penyakit _daddy,_" ujar Kyuhyun sambil balas menyeringai pada Sandeul membuat_ namja_ delapan belas tahun itu kembali merengut kesal.

"_Daddy! Ish!_"

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang makan dengan benar," suara halus Sungmin terdengar memerintah membuat suami dan anak-anaknya kembali ke tempat masing-masing untuk melanjutkan makan mereka.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Keributan ala _twins baby_ Cho kembali berlanjut saat malam menjelang. Jika tadi mereka ribut di depan kamar orang tuanya bersama Sandeul, kini dua bocah itu kembali ribut, bedanya lawan ribut mereka saat ini adalah _daddy_ mereka sendiri hanya untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan tidur dengan Sungmin.

"_Daddy _sudah sering tidur dengan papa, malam ini Youngie sama Kwangie mau papa tidur di kamar kami!" suara cempreng Youngmin terdengar menggema di ruang keluarga.

"_Baby,_ kalian sudah besar. Tidak boleh tidur dengan papa terus," kilah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau! Kwangie sama Youngie _hyung_ mau tidur dengan papa! _Daddy_ harus tidur sendiri, _daddy_ lebih besar dari pada Kwangie," kali ini suara Kwangmin yang terdengar.

"Tidak bisa begitu _baby,_ kalian tahu dengan jelas kalau _daddy_ sedang sakit. Kalau tidak ada papa, siapa yang akan merawat _daddy_ nanti," Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengeluarkan argumennya.

"_Daddy_ sudah sembuh! Tadi _daddy_ teriak-teriak waktu menang _battle game_ dengan Cannie _hyung._"

"Tidak! _Daddy _belum sembuh!"

"Sudah sembuh!"

"Belum!"

Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya mendengar dua teriakan dari arah kanan dan kirinya.

Sandeul yang niatnya ingin tidur lebih dulu merasa sedikit terganggu saat mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari depan kamarnya. Gen jenius Kyuhyun segera berkelebatan di otak Sandeul, memunculkan ide-ide jenius agar orang-orang pembuat keributan di depan sana bisa segera menghentikan kegiatan mengganggu itu.

Satu senyum miring ia lukiskan di bibirnya saat bohlam seratus _watt_ seolah muncul di atas kepalanya. Dengan gerakan lincah Sandeul melompat dari balik selimutnya, berlari kecil ke arah pintu kamarnya, membuka sedikit celah di pintunya untuk melihat situasi di luar sana.

Saat melihat keributan masih berlangsung, Sandeul kembali tersenyum jahil sebelum mengatur ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya. Dengan gerakan dramatis Sandeul membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menjerit keras memanggil Sungmin.

"Papa!"

Jangankan Sungmin. Kyuhyun, Youngmin, dan Kwangmin terlonjak kaget saat mendengar jeritan Sandeul. Mereka berhenti berdebat konyol kemudian memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada Sandeul.

"_Baby,_ kenapa?" tanya Sungmin panik. _Namja_ manis yang yang telah melahirkan tiga putra itu bergegas menghampiri putra sulungnya.

"_Wae?_ Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menangkup wajah Sandeul yang masih melukiskan ekspresi ketakutan.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di posisinya, namun matanya menatap khawatir akan kondisi Sandeul.

"Papa, aku tidak mau tidur sendiri," ucap Sandeul dengan nada teramat sedih bercampur ketakutan.

"_Baby,_ kenapa?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Tatapan khawatir bercampur penasarannya masih setiap mengarah pada Sandeul.

"Aku tidak mau mimpi buruk lagi, _dad._"

Sungmin yang mengerti kondisi Sandeul segera memeluk putranya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mimpi buruk, _baby._"

Sandeul mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau papa! Aku mau tidur dengan papa, aku tidak mau tidur sendiri, hiks~"

"_Ne, ne, ne._ Sudah jangan menangis. Ayo papa temani," ajak Sungmin sambil membimbing langkah Sandeul.

"Papa~" rengekan manja terdengar bersamaan dari bibir Youngmin dan Kwangmin.

"_Baby,_ Cannie _hyung_ lebih membutuhkan papa," bujuk Kyuhyun membuat _baby_ kembarnya mengangguk setengah tak rela.

Sungmin tersenyum lega saat tiga _namja_ yang tadi sempat berdebat hebat itu mau mengerti kondisi Sandeul.

"Kyunnie, temani _babydeul_ tidur, oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Iya sayang."

Sungmin kembali membimbing langkah Sandeul untuk memasuki kamarnya, sementara Kyuhyun, Youngmin, dan Kwangmin hanya bisa menatap sedih pada punggung Sungmin dan Sandeul.

Tepat saat pintu kamar Sandeul nyaris tertutup, sebuah kepala dengan wajah yang sangat Kyuhyun, Youngmin, dan Kwangmin kenal muncul dari balik pintu sambil memamerkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku menang! Malam ini papa tidur denganku," ucap Sandeul bangga.

BLAM!

"Huh?"

Pasangan ayah dan anak kembar itu hanya bisa melongo bingung untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"_YAH!_"

Dengan gerakan cepat tiga _namja_ berbeda usia itu nyaris menerjang pintu kamar Sandeul.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"_Baby_ buka pintunya!"

"Papa tidur dengan kami, buka pintunya!"

"Buka! Buka! Buka! Cannie _hyung_ buka pintunya!"

Jika di luar pintu kamar Sandeul tengah heboh dengan teriakan, di dalam kamarnya, Sandeul hanya bisa tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hmm, _evil baby,_" ucap Sungmin pada Sandeul.

"Biar saja. Mereka selalu ribut. Lagipula aku rindu tidur dengan papa, _daddy_ tidak pernah mau berbagi urusan tidur dengan papa, pelit sekali."

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Soal mimpi buruk? Bohong?"

Sandeul langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Sungmin menangkap kebohongannya.

"Ya, aku~ aku bohong soal itu. Tapi soal ingin tidur dengan papa aku serius, aku ingin cerita banyak hal. Balo _hyung_ menyebalkan sekali akhir-akhir ini, papa."

Sungmin mengelus kepala Sandeul, matanya menatap nanar pada wajah putranya.

"_Baby_ Cannie sudah besar ya," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Sandeul balas menatap mata Sungmin saat mendengar kalimat sarat akan nada sedih yang terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Aura cengengnya menguar, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Papa kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

Sungmin buru-buru mengubah ekspresi wajahnya saat melihat air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata Sandeul.

"Hei, papa hanya tidak percaya kau sudah delapan belas tahun _baby_, sebentar lagi dua puluh tahun. Padahal rasanya masih kemarin papa melihatmu belajar bicara."

Sandeul langsung memeluk Sungmin saat air matanya benar-benar mengalir.

"Papa jangan bicara seperti itu, aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"_Baby,_ papa hanya tidak percaya, jangan sedih seperti ini," bujuk Sungmin sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sandeul.

"Papa bicara seperti itu, aku sedih mendengarnya."

"Hei, kalau kau masih cengeng seperti ini, nanti Baro berpikir dua kali untuk menikahimu," goda Sungmin.

"Papa _ish!_ Jangan menggodaku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menikah secepat itu!"

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil kemudian melepas pelukan Sandeul kemudian mengusap lelehan air mata di wajah putranya.

"Ayo ceritakan betapa menyebalkannya calon menantu papa," ujar Sungmin membuat Sandeul tersenyum malu-malu. Namun ia bergerak menarik tangan Sungmin agar duduk di kasurnya dan mulai bercerita panjang lebar.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun terlihat bangun dengan gerakan perlahan dari posisi rebahannya. Matanya menatap sayang pada dua bocah kecil yang terlelap sekitar dua jam berlalu setelah Kyuhyun menghabiskan 3 buku cerita untuk membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur.

Satu senyum terlukis di bibir tebalnya saat tubuh dua _namja_ lima tahun itu seolah berubah menjadi bayi kecil seperti saat pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat putra kembarnya. Mereka kecil, lucu, polos, dan terpejam damai seperti sosok malaikat.

Tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Youngmin dan Kwangmin bergantian seolah menunjukkan betapa Kyuhyun mencintai putranya.

"_Jaljayo_," ucapnya kemudian menempatkan ciuman hangat di kening _baby_ kembarnya.

_Namja_ tampan dengan _smirk_ meruntuhkan iman itu terlihat menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding. Jam satu pagi telah lewat tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ia memiliki alasan kuat kenapa ia selalu ingin Sungmin tidur bersamanya. Bukan, jangan berpikir kesana, ini bukan masalah jatah atau apapun itu namanya. Sejak menikah dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa tidur dengan baik jika Sungmin tak menempati sisi kasurnya kecuali Kyuhyun mengkonsumsi obat tidur.

Setelah kembali memastikan Youngmin dan Kwangmin tertidur lelap, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar putranya. Niatnya mencari obat tidur urung ia lakukan saat melihat pintu kamar Sandeul.

Kyuhyun menghampiri pintu kamar Sandeul kemudian memutar kenopnya. Niatnya hanya ingin mengengok Sandeul ataupun Sungmin, tapi siapa sangka ia akan menemukan Sungmin tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri ranjang Sandeul.

Sungmin bangun dari posisi rebahannya dengan gerakan perlahan khawatir menganggu tidur Sandeul.

"Sandeul baru saja tidur," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat kejahilan Sandeul tadi.

"Kenapa? Dia benar-benar mimpi buruk."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil merapatkan selimut Sandeul.

"Tidak, dia kelelahan setelah bercerita banyak soal Baro."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan mendengar nama Baro, tangannya terulur menyentuh rambut Sandeul kemudian mengelusnya pelan.

"Anak itu! Kapan dia mau melamar Sandeul?"

"Kyu, kau ini senang sekali menyuruh Baro segera menikahi Sandeul."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Sandeul sudah besar."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat," sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada wajah manis Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, sayang."

Sungmin tertawa pelan.

"Dasar tukang gombal."

Kyuhyun balas tertawa pelan kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menempatkan satu ciuman hangatnya di kening Sandeul kemudian beralih mencium kening Sungmin.

"Baby besar," gurau Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah terpejam Sandeul.

Sungmin kembali tertawa lalu berdiri dari posisinya.

"Kau juga bayi besar Kyunnie. Kenapa belum tidur, hm?" tanyanya

"Kau tau dengan jelas apa yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengulurkan lengannya berniat mengajak Kyuhyun keluar kamar. Namun, suara Sandeul terdengar menginterupsi.

"Papa mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Hai _baby,_ maaf mengganggu tidurmu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sandeul menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy~_" sifat manja Sandeul kembali menguar. Putra sulung Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin itu terlihat mengubah posisi tidurnya mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun tidur di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menuruti keinginan Sandeul.

Dengan senang hati ia mengambil posisi di sebelah kanan Sandeul.

"Papa disini," ujar Sandeul sambil menepuk sisi ranjang sebelah kirinya.

"Papa sudah katakan kalau kau harus dewasa agar Baro segera menikahimu."

Sandeul tak berniat menanggapi candaan orang tuanya, dia benar-benar mengantuk. Setelah Sungmin berbaring di sebelah kirinya dan Kyuhyun menempati posisi sebelah kanan, Sandeul yang berada dalam apitan kedua orang tuanya itu kembali memejamkan mata saat merasakan tepukan pelan yang Sungmin tempatkan di punggungnya.

Suasana terasa nyaman dan hening. Tidak ada keributan lucu dan manis ala keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun nyaris mendapatkan tidurnya saat bunyi BRAK keras kembali mengganggu tidurnya.

"_Daddy!_"

"Papa!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak, kepala serasa berputar akibat gerakan tiba-tibanya.

"Oh Tuhan~" keluhnya.

Sungmin yang memang belum mendapatkan tidurnya langsung berdiri dari posisinya berniat menghampiri Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang entah kenapa bisa terbangun dan lihatlah aura menyeramkan yang mengelilingi tubuh dua bocah lima tahun itu.

"Kalian berisik!" omel Sandeul.

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan!" balas Kwangmin.

"Kalian yang menyebalkan!"

"_Hyung_ sudah ada papa, kenapa ingin _daddy_ juga! _Hyung_ curang!" serang Youngmin.

"_Ya!_ Aku tidak curang! Daddy sendiri yang ke sini!"

"Tidak! _Hyung_ curang!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak curang!"

"_Hyung_ curang!"

"_Aish!_ Kalian bertiga yang curang! Papa kalian itu hanya untuk _daddy!_ Kalian punya kamar sendiri-sendiri! Jadi tidurlah sendiri-sendiri!"

Sandeul, Youngmin, dan Kwangmin langsung melayangkan tatapan menyerang pada Kyuhyun.

"_Wae?_" tantang Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy_ sudah besar!" serang Youngmin dan Kwangmin bersamaan.

"Tapi _daddy_ tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada papa kalian!"

"_Daddy_ bisa minum obat tidur kan!" pekik Sandeul.

"Iya betul!" setuju _baby twins._

"_Ya!_ Kalian ingin _daddy_ cepat mati ya!"

"Kami tidak bilang seperti itu!"

"Tapi kata-kata kalian menuju ke sana!"

"Tapi bukan seperti itu maksudnya!"

Sungmin benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya saat ini juga. Youngmin dan Kwangmin memang masih anak-anak jadi wajar mereka bersikap kekanakan. Sungmin juga bisa memaklumi Sandeul, karena putra sulungnya itu cukup lama menjadi anak tunggal sebelum _baby twins_ lahir. Tapi Kyuhyun? _Oh my~_ selalu kekanakan jika menyangkut urusan kepemilikan Sungmin.

Namun dibalik semua itu Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia, ia merasa beruntung memiliki suami seperti Cho Kyuhyun, putra yang manis seperti Cho Sandeul, dan putra kembar yang lucu seperti Cho Youngmin dan Cho Kwangmin. Yeah~ Tuhan benar-benar membuat hidupnya sempurna.

**END**

Annyeong chingudeul, jumpa lagi dengan aku, istri sah Sungjin Lee lebih tepatnya adik ipar dari Sungmin Cho dan Kyuhyun Cho #gakterimaprotes

Oke, ini FF aku buat cuma beberapa jam hanya untuk mengobati kerinduan kalian padaku. Eh? Ngemeng(?) ada yang rindu aku gak nih? Kayaknya gak ada #plak Hehe. Gak kok, ini FF muncul karena aku kangen sama KyuMin family. Kalo dipikir-pikir ini FF berasa gabungan dari My Annoying Boy sama Behind the Cool Beauty. Cannie baby dari BTCB kalo baby YoungKwang dari MAB#LOL tapi gak papa lah, aku suka karakter mereka sebagai anak KyuMin alias keponakan saya #gakterimaproteslagi

Well, aku gak menganggap ini FF comeback-ku. Bukannya kenapa, aku masih belum tahu kapan mau publish FF baru, soalnya besok udah mulai masuk kuliah dan aku belum lihat gimana tipe dosen di semester ini, takut gak sebebas semester kemarin.

Ah, mau curhat juga. Sebenarnya aku sudah ngetik satu FF waktu itu, udah ngetik satu chapter berisi lima ribu kata dan aku yakin sudah save itu dokumen tapi pas aku cari dokumennya menghilang di telan bumi, aku males banget pas itu sempet down gitu deh #plak Oke, jangan bahas lagi.

Nah, soal FF ini aku punya rencana jadiin ini chaptered yang berisi oneshot-oneshot KyuMin family. Itu sih masih rencana, gak tau jadi atau gak #digaplok Tapi untuk saat ini oneshot aja dulu :D

MIAN FOR TYPOS!

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari aku. Kasih tanggapan ya chingudeul~

Saya mencintai kalian #alaWookiediSS4Ina

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


End file.
